Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, voiced by Arin Hanson (first episode) and Max Gilardi, is an alchoholic party animal earth pony. Like the acctual version of herself, she has a likeing of parties just not in the same way. Her cutie mark consists a tampon due to the way that she's a prostitute. History }}Pinkie Pie first appeared watching Applejack eat every apple in the barrel. When Applejack went out cold, she and the other ponies went to see if she was all right. }}She, along with Spike and Rainbow Dash, went in Fluttershy's Shed to look for the Elements of Harmony. When they went inside, they saw that Fluttershy has killed all of her animals. When Pinkie saw the corpse of Applejack's dog, Winona, she considered it as weird art. After they abandoned Rainbow Dash (who got killed by Fluttershy), and witnessed Fluttershy's arrest at the mental hospital, she told Spike that her dad makes her put glass in her vagina. }}It was said that her life of partying began on her 21st birthday. After she had a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, Pinkie's life of partying has gone from drinking to extreme drug use. She also peformed a sex act on Big Mac. Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to help her by holding an intervention, which also consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon (it was supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the others ponies couldn't be there). During the intervention, Pinkie was too drunk to interact and threw up on Spike. A bit later we are told that she also wrote an autobiography abbout her father, Reverend Peter Daniel Pie, with a title under the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV. It turns out that everything she put in the book was a lie just to get attention. It was also said that she got arrested for stealing large ammounts of drugs in April 2012. During the end of the show, the narrator reminded everyone that they should be far less judgemental of her. Although, when the cameras went off, he asked Pinkie what her rates were. }}She was first shown in a cheap motel doing a sex act on a snail once more. She looked at her vodka bottle and dumped it out showing that she's giving up her drinking problems. Soon, she saw the time-reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was really in a coma). After the fight between Rainbow (as Rainbow-Titan) and Discord, she visited her at the hospital with the other ponies and was happy that they were togther again. Non-Cannon Appearences }}She and Rainbow Dash were shown playing the game, "Wolf Puncher 2" during Spike's message to Trotcon. She told Dash about everything in the game (except that the wolf wasn't supposed to die). After the R-Dash 5000 shot the camera, she went to see if Trotcon was all right with Spike and Rainbow. }}When Spike was shown interrupting Fluttershy's video feed, Pinkie appeared asking what Spike was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're people who like cartoon ponies. Pinkie thought that these people were little girls, but Spike told her that they're "adult men". After hearing this Pinkie felt disgusted, but thought that it could be worse because they could physically attractive to them. After Pinkie laughed, Spike felt uncomfortable and was about to tell her about how he felt. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore so she frightened them with her chainsaw. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (First Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of balloons, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a tampon. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM's father is a rock farmer, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV's father is a reverend. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM throws parties that are normal, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV throws parties that are crazy. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM lives a happy life, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV lives a depressing life. *Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM does not have a unibrow, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a unibrow (most of the time). Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Pie Family Category:Female Characters